


非常非常甜蜜的你

by Touya_lulee



Series: 逆转裁判paro [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touya_lulee/pseuds/Touya_lulee
Summary: 迪卢木多和吉尔伽美什从根本上来说不能算是职场恋爱，虽然他们的工作地点只隔着一个法官席和两张桌子。





	非常非常甜蜜的你

**Author's Note:**

> —
> 
> 检察官吉尔伽美什(c)✖️新人律师迪卢木多(s)
> 
> （一点都不）让人脸红心跳的（乡村）爱情故事。
> 
> 甜文，完全是在恋爱脑的状态下写出来的，非常腻腻歪歪……我在写到最后的时候已经完全放弃思考了
> 
> 我太OOC了真的对不起……（失声痛哭
> 
> —

1.

迪卢木多和吉尔伽美什从根本上来说不能算是职场恋爱，虽然他们的工作地点只隔着一个法官席和两张桌子，他们的恋情穿梭于“地方法院被告人第四候审室”和“地方法院第六法庭”，他们在没有被分到做同一个案子的检察官和辩护士时为了见到彼此一面所做的最大的努力就是多上一层楼梯或者走过头三个房间，幸好地方法院不够大，没能给他们在走廊上碰头后研究一个小时谷歌地图的机会，不然结局一定是他们在庭审时双双迟到。

2.

局面在他们一起打官司的时候也没能好转，检察官和律师的争论说好听点儿是寻找真相，说难听了就是吵架，他们横着吵，竖着吵，拍桌子吵架，捶墙吵架，吵架形式随着案件性质变化愈加丰富，吵架次数大于等于全国每对情侣每天Skype通信的平均次数。法官阿尔托莉雅小姐是个见惯了大风大浪的人，只要还没动武那一切好说，更何况她早就明白一切虚张声势和“异议あり！”都是调情，凌空一指和眼神示威不过是另一种暗送秋波，两个人在谈恋爱的事儿连收发室的大爷养的狗都看出来了，还要在法庭上装作一副你死我活的样子。

这被迪卢木多知道了以后他向阿尔托莉雅表示不要轻视他的职业素养，阿尔托莉雅反驳道那下次开庭前你别去检察院办公室找吉尔伽美什要材料啊，那天晚上终审结束之后大家一起去喝酒，喝上头之后谁也不知道迪卢木多的脸有没有红得更深一点，只有吉尔伽美什感觉到了有谁在桌子底下用力地捏了捏他的手，又松开。

3.

迪卢木多没等到下次开庭，吉尔伽美什就先升了官，镀了一层检查局局长的金，比起涨过之后在他眼里依旧微不足道的薪资，最直接的获益就是他不用再打那么多官司了，所以在迪卢木多为自己的委托人赢得无罪判决、做完公证、回事务所整理好资料、手脚并用爬进家门，发现客厅沙发上明晃晃的一头金毛两条长腿之后，气得差点昏死过去，他一边心想要是吉尔伽美什敢告诉他他的下班时间比检查局规定的下午六点还早，那他明天就辞了律师的工作改偷吉尔伽美什车库里的车养活自己，一边咬着牙问他你几点下班的呀。

作为检查局里头发的浓密程度仅次于梅林的少数检察官之一，吉尔伽美什显然还是有着蓬勃的智慧的，他迅速而沉着地回答：“六点零一。”

4.

最开始刚认识的时候，吉尔伽美什曾多次吐槽过迪卢木多总是在接一些一看就拿不到丰厚报酬的案子，同居之后少了房租的压力，迪卢木多更是什么活都揽，而吉尔伽美什也能做到即使看着他拎着一兜子海产品并宣称那是这次委托人给的报酬后依旧面不改色心平气和了。

但这次不一样，迪卢木多是替本市最大的游乐场老板辩护，法官的小锤和无罪判决一起落下的时候他巴不得赶紧去找吉尔伽美什炫耀一下。可在走廊上他被老板的女儿拦了下来，小心翼翼又十分可爱的女高中生红着脸一副快哭了的样子，把两张游乐场的套票塞进他的手里，抽着气儿说谢谢你帮我爸爸辩护，我能用这个换一颗你的扣子么？

5.

迪卢木多是在那一刻才发现恋爱谈了这么久，他还从来没有和检事一起去过游乐园，他们在凶杀案现场搜查证物的时间比在家一起吃外卖的时间还要多。

于是他爽快地薅了一颗扣子下来，朝女孩儿格外开心地笑了笑，说了句谢谢，然后绕过了飘摇的裙摆跑进了楼梯间。

6.

至于为什么要跑进楼梯间这件事儿，迪卢木多给出的解释是他想要冷静一下，电梯的封闭感太强，不适合思考。

他没能料到在下一个楼梯的拐角就撞上了吉尔伽美什，没能成功冷静下来的他吭哧了半天，在“你”、“我”、“这”之间终于选好了主语，他先是问你为什么不坐电梯。吉尔伽美什抱着胳膊从下往上看他，说今天电梯坏了，在维修。

思维还处于极其亢奋状态下的迪卢木多非常不明智决定现在就把游乐园的票掏出来，他问：“检事，你要和我一起去游乐场玩儿么？”

吉尔伽美什说好。

迪卢木多在把套票怼到吉尔伽美什怀里和推开他跑下楼梯之间小小的心脏骤停了一下，他甚至没发现自己把两张票都给了检事。

吉尔伽美什则在趁这个空档想着为什么只有今天电梯坏了。

电梯应该每天都坏一次才好。

7.

第二天晚上吉尔伽美什开车来事务所接迪卢木多，他那个比他小六岁的男朋友穿着棒球服带着鸭舌帽，书包是一年前上大学时还在背的，手上的订婚戒指是吉尔伽美什一个月前买的。他终于明白为什么这家伙老是被现场的警备员轰出去了，不穿西服的迪卢木多看着和喜欢打篮球的大学生一点儿区别都没有。

游乐场闪烁着七彩的灯光，空气中混合着浓郁松软的奶油的香气，今晚的天气晴朗，晚霞一路从赤红烧到紫黄，映出略显迷乱的色彩，仰头望去已经有几颗明亮的星星在大片被泼洒油彩的画布上占据了自己的一席之地。

8.

迪卢木多开口之前，被吉尔伽美什的电话闹铃先下手为强，检事看了一眼来电显示，在扣光梅林这个月的工资和把他派到国外加班的缝隙间思考了一下，是重大刑事案件还是外交问题？他理智分析形势，小心选择对策，按下接听键的瞬间，比梅林更快的是吉尔伽美什的回答：“我和迪卢木多正在游乐场。”

这句话能传达的意思还是很多的，重点不在“我”，也不在“游乐场”，“和迪卢木多”算一个，但真正的重点其实是“谈恋爱”。

梅林：“……我不想听，挂了，拜。”

9.

吉尔伽美什做好了被拉上云霄飞车或者其他各种有利于肾上腺激素分泌的娱乐项目了，他年轻时飙过的车比打过的官司还要多，然而他患了多动症一样的小男友东张西望把大半个游乐场扫视了一遍，最后拉着他的手说我们先去玩儿那个。

迪卢木多在一片气枪投圈砸地鼠的小摊前撸起了袖子，一副神气活现的模样，把气枪往手里一端，嘴角就冒出一个得意洋洋的弧度。他转转金色的眼珠，用枪口示意了一下那个最大的礼物盒，得了吧搜地说：“等着吧检事，看我把他们赢得哭出来。”

迪卢木多的运动天赋好的过分了——这让吉尔伽美什一度怀疑他大学主修的到底是不是法学，整条游戏街他俩几乎是横着走完的，从街头赢到了街尾，最后因为嫌弃抱着一堆变形金刚和毛绒玩偶坐碰碰卡丁车太过麻……咳咳，太过幼稚，迪卢木多把礼物分给了追着围观的一群小孩儿。

等孩子们都散开了之后迪卢木多才站起来，他蹲了半天腿有点儿麻，回头一看就撞进了一双赤红色的眼瞳之中。

10.

里面的光影又庄重又神秘，还带着一点儿对他的喜爱，明明就像一片消弭于海的水汽，迪卢木多却感觉自己被包裹在其中一起坠入海洋溺死。他在很多个以后还是在怀疑那个眼神会不会是他的错觉，因为它更应该存在于琉璃彩绘的静寂里，蝴蝶轻扇翅膀空白的一瞬间，尘埃中的一个更古不变的宇宙。

11.

所有的爱情故事都可以在某一个瞬间圆满结束，比如在他们一起回去的路上吉尔伽美什突然和他谈起结婚戒指应该选什么样式的时候。

END.

——


End file.
